Admirateur Secret
by dandelionleon
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita sederhana tentang si pengagum rahasia.


**Title : Admirateur Secret**

**Author : DandelionLeon**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol. Other cast temukan sendiri.**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort, romance (?)**

**Pairing : ChanBaek**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast disini hanya pinjam nama. Isi cerita murni dari kisah nyata author.**

**Summary : Hanya cerita sederhana mengenai sang pengagum rahasia.**

**Warning : DLDR! , GS (Gender Switch) for uke.**

**Recommended song : Epilogue – ost A Tale Of Two Sister**

**Admirateur Secret ©**_**dandelionleon**_

**.**

**.**

Di bawah naungan langit, di antara ribuan anak manusia, hanya satu yang paling terlihat bercahaya untukku. Setelah sekian lama ku merasakan hidupku percuma. Namun berkat kehadiran lelaki itu, aku jadi sadar bahwa dunia ini berguna untuk di tempati. Bahwa tiap detik jarum jam yang bergerak pindah sangat berharga. Hari-hari yang berganti demi waktu terasa sangat cepat. Berkat ada dia.

Lelaki itu adalah mahasiswa jurusan bahasa Jerman di XOXO University. Aku bertemu dengannya saat pertama kali masuk ke universitas itu juga. Kebetulan, aku berada satu gedung dan satu lantai dengannya.

Namaku, Byun Baekhyun. Mahasiswi jurusan bahasa Perancis yang tak memiliki semngat dalam menjalani hari-hariku. Namun, sejak kehadiran dia. Aku merasa hidup kembali. Walau kenyataannya aku tak pernah mengenalnya, sama sekali. Bahkan aku tak mengetahui siapa namanya. Miris, memang.

Setiap hari, aku melihatnya dalam diam. Memperhatikan indahnya lelaki itu dari kejauhan. Tersenyum saat melihatnya tertawa bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Ternyata benar apa kata orang, ketika cinta telah hinggap di hatimu, maka kau akan berubah menjadi seperti orang gila. Misalnya saja tersenyum bodoh seperti yang ku lakukan kala itu.

Banyak dari temanku yang mengatakan bahwa ini semua tak berguna. Termasuk tiga sahabatku ; Luhan, Minseok dan juga Yixing. Tetapi, Kyungsoo-sahabat ku yang satunya- tetap mendukung apapun yang aku inginkan. Karena ia tau, kebahagiaanku berada pada lelaki itu. Kyungsoo bilang, ia tak ingin melihatku menjadi pemurung lagi.

Sejak kejadian dimana Tuhan memanggil kedua orang tuaku, aku menjadi orang yang tak memiliki arah dan tujuan hidup. Yang ku lakukan hanya tidur, makan, menonton acara televisi membosankan, bermain game dan juga menggambar. Itu juga jika aku tengah mood melakukan semuanya. Tak ada yang berarti, karena menurutku semua akan sia-sia. Aku berhasil juga tak ada yang bisa aku banggakan. Orang tua tak ada disisiku. Setidaknya itu pemikiran konyolku dulu.

.

.

'**The most beautiful smile'**

Ada kalanya dimana manusia merasa besar kepala. Mungkin aku tengah berada dalam situasi seperti itu. Entahlah, aku hanya merasa pandangannya terus tertuju padaku. Dari sini, dari tembok penghalang antara ruangannya dan ruanganku. Aku memperhatikannya yang kini tengah menyandar pada besi pembatas balkon gedung, menatap entah kemana dan entah memikirkan apa. Aku menyukai dirinya yang hari ini-bukan berarti aku tak menyukainya di hari sebelumnya. Ia jauh lebih tampan dari biasanya. Hoodie berwarna biru donker yang ia kenakan saat ini mungkin akan menjadi baju favoritku saat ia mengenakannya. Sungguh, semakin hari rasa cintaku kian membuncah untuknya. Untuk lelaki itu, lelaki yang belum ku ketahui siapa namanya.

Minseok berkata, itu semua hanya delusi yang tercipta dari obsesi ingin memiliki lelaki jangkung itu. Dan Luhan bilang, jika keesokannya ia tetap berperilaku sama, kemungkinan besar ia juga memiliki rasa ketertarikan padaku. Namun, ucapan Yixing seolah menyadarkanku kembali. Bahwa kita tak boleh menaruh harapan terlalu besar, karena semua yang tampak di depan mata belum tentu itu lah hal yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sungguh, aku sudah tau pasti semenyakitkan ini.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, ia terus mengatakan hal-hal manis padaku. Berkata bahwa lelaki itu terus melihatku. Berada di dekatku-tanpa aku sadari. Membuang pandangannya saat pandangan kami bertemu. Setidaknya aku tau, Kyungsoo hanya berusaha membuatku senang saja. Mana mungkin lelaki sempurna dan digilai banyak wanita sepertinya bisa tertarik dengan perempuan dengan wajah biasa saja sepertiku?

Keputusanku, aku akan melupakannya. Namun semakin keras aku mencoba, ia justru selalu muncul dimana pun aku berada.

Seperti sebuah cahaya yang hadir diantara jutaan awan kelabu. Hari rabu, dimana aku tengah duduk bosan menunggu dosen masuk di luar kelas. Lelaki itu duduk di lantai yang tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Ia memainkan gitar dengan sangat indah. Aku akan menjadikan lagu itu sebagai lagu favoritku nanti, konyol.

Aku terus memperhatikannya, tersenyum tipis seperti biasa. Mataku melotot saat pandangan kami bertemu. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, lalu bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyum tipis. Yang mana hanya aku dan dia-mungkin-yang merasakannya. Itu adalah kejadian yang akan ku tulis indah di memoriku.

Tak hanya sampai disana, lelaki itu tersenyum saat kebetulan ia lewat di depanku. Apa ini hanya rasa besar kepalaku saja? Ia menoleh ke belakang, pandanganku tertawan olehnya. Ia tersenyum dengan manisnya. Aku tak tau, mungkin itu hanya ajang ia untuk menggodaku atau apa. Yang jelas, hari itu aku sangat bahagia. Sangat bahagia!

.

.

"**That's it! That's what I mean girl."**

Hari jum'at, dimana hari yang paling meyebalkan untukku. Tugas kuliah bertumpuk, sepertinya aku akan tertelan oleh tumpukan kertas-kertas. Dan mungkin akan kenyang dengan menghapal kata-kata dalam bahasa Perancis. Dosen Kim terus menerangkan pelajaran dengan semangat. Kerap kali terdengar bentakan darinya ketika ada temanku yang tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang ia ajukan. Aku menguap bosan di bangku saat mendengar ucapan-ucapan bahasa Perancis yang keluar dari mulutnya. Hari ini aku sengaja duduk di bangku paling belakang. Sial sekali memang, perutku sakit. Itu memang penyakit umum yang sering menyerangku. Paling-paling ini akibat dari tidak makan selama tiga hari penuh.

Dosen Kim memberikan tugasnya pada kami lalu setelahnya ia keluar. Kyungsoo terus memaksaku untuk ke ruang kesehatan. Berhubung wajahku yang sangat pucat saat itu. Awalnya aku menolak, namun akhirnya aku mengiyakan.

"Hey, Niel. Dimana letak ruang kesehatan?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Niel-komisaris kelas.

"Letaknya berada di belakang ruang auditorium, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, sepertinya Baekhyun sedang sekarat saat ini, aku harus segera mengantarkannya kesana."

Aku memegangi perutku, sungguh ini sangat sakit. Beberapa temanku yang lain terus melontarkan pertanyaan 'apakah kau baik-baik saja?'

Terang saja tidak! Mereka ingin menguji kesabaranku sepertinya, dengan melontarkan pertanyaan basa-basi yang membuatku sakit kepala.

Aku berjalan keluar tanpa Kyungsoo. Anak itu, entah apa yang ia bicarakan pada Niel. Yang jelas, setelah melihat aku berjalan dengan terseok keluar kelas, Kyungsoo berlari mengejarku. Aku tak menghiraukannya.

Disana, berdiri si lelaki itu. Bersama dua orang temannya. Sesaat pandangan kami bertemu. Namun aku langsung berlari menuju toilet.

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun!" Pekik Kyungsoo dari kejauhan. Memalukan sekali, fikirku.

GREPP…

"Kenapa kau berlari?"

"Ck! Sudahlah Kyung, aku sedang dalam keadaan mendesak!" Ucapku setengah kesal.

"Kau tau apa yang di ucapkan lelaki itu tadi?"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Mana ku tau dia mengucapkan apa, fikirku. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya panjang, setelahnya ia tersenyum tipis.

"Dia berbisik dengan keras pada dua temannya dengan mata yang masih tertuju ke arahmu. 'Itu dia! Itu perempuan yang aku maksud.' Kau mengerti apa maksudnya?"

Tidak, bukan berarti yang ia maksud adalah, 'perempuan yang aku cintai'. Mungkin saja ia bermaksud bahwa aku adalah orang yang selalu membuatnya risih. Karena tiap kali lelaki jangkung itu lewat di hadapanku, aku terus terkikik geli bersama Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah Kyung, jangan berucap kata-kata yang membuatku melayang tinggi. Karena aku tau yang ada di fikiran kita, tak sama dengan maksud hati dari lelaki itu. Aku tak ingin sakit hati lebih jauh lagi." Ucapku setenang mungkin. Setelahnya Kyungsoo memilih bungkam.

Kami berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan. Aku berjalan tertatih sambil memegangi perutku. Itu hal yang normal terjadi saat perutmu sakit, oke?

Lelaki itu mengendarai motor merahnya dengan sangat pelan. Memberi jarak antara aku dan Kyungsoo. Aku tak ambil pusing akan hal itu. Pekikan Kyungsoo menyadarkanku. Saat lelaki itu sudah menjauh dari penglihatanku. Ucapan Kyungsoo kali ini memberiku sedikit harapan.

"Baek, dia tersenyum manis sambil menatapmu dari balik kaca helmnya! Aku bersumpah demi apapun!"

Bisakah, hal yang ku khayalkan terjadi? That's impossible…

.

.

**Where are you? What are you doing? I really missing you~ **

Tiga hari setelah kejadian itu. Aku tak lagi melihat batang hidungnya. Biasanya ia akan duduk di lantai sambil bermain gitar. Atau berdiri bersandar pada pagar besi pembatas. Ataupun duduk di dekat toilet sambil memainkan gitarnya. Tetapi kali ini tidak ada. Kemana dia?

Sejuta pertanyaan terus menghampiriku. Aku penasaran dan aku ingin sekali tau bagaimana keadaannya saat ini. Hari itu, aku merasa bahwa satu hari terasa sangat panjang tanpa kehadirannya. Berlebihan memang, tapi jujur saja aku memang benar merindukan sosoknya.

.

.

**Namanya Park Chanyeol**

Tanggal 31 oktober, tepat dimana saat Oktoberfest berlangsung. Mahasiswa bahasa Jerman mengadakan acara pesta tahunan. Aku memperhatikannya dari lantai atas-kebetulan kelas kami berada di lantai tiga. Jujur, lelaki itu tampak konyol dengan tingkahnya. Ia seperti anak yang kehilangan ibunya. Berjalan kesana kemari hanya untuk mencari perhatian teman-temannya. Aku sempat terkiki geli. Apalagi saat melihat ia mencuri kesempatan untuk menggaruk bokongnya. Astaga! Dia benar-benar konyol hari itu.

"Baek, apapun caranya kita harus bisa berkenalan dengannya. Tenang saja, aku yang akan membantumu!" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan heboh. Aku meletakkan telunjuk kananku dibibir, mengisyaratkannya agar diam. Aku hanya tak ingin teman-temanku tau, karena mereka masih berada di sekitar sana saat itu.

"Tapi, aku tidak berani Kyung. Apa jadinya jika ia tak memberi respon yang baik? Itu sungguh memalukan."Jawabku disertai ringisan.

"Tenang saja, kau harus yakin bodoh!" Aku hanya menghela nafasku.

"Baek! Lihat itu, 'si Jerman-mu' bersama perempuan lain." Pekik Jeongmin-teman sekelasku yang tau tentang ceritaku.

Aku hanya balas tersenyum. Malas menanggapi tepatnya.

Bagaimana kejadian yang jelas, aku juga tak mengerti. Kyungsoo memberanikan dirinya untuk menahan lelaki itu. Menariknya agar bertemu denganku. Samar-samar dapat ku dengar percakapan mereka.

"Oppa! Bisa minta waktumu? Ada yang ingin berkenalan denganmu."

Lelaki itu tampak bingung, ia mengusap tangannya yang basah-karena ia baru saja selesai mencuci tangannya- pada celana jeans yang dikenakannya.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya bingung. Dengan konyolnya kyungsoo menarik lengan baju lelaki itu.

Aku tak bisa lagi menghentikan kegugupanku. Aku malu! Terlebih Jeongmin dan juga Daehyun masih berada disana. Aku berpura-pura berbicara bersama Dongwoo-yang masih berada disana pula. Memebentaknya agar segera mengembalikan kamusku yang ia pinjam atau bla… bla... bla... Apapun itu, yang penting bisa menutup kegugupanku. Aku menatap tajam Shindong yang menggodaku di ujung sana. Sialan, mengapa teman-teman sekelasku masih berada disini?

"Ayo, berkenalan!" Titah Kyungsoo dengan kaku. Aku menatap lelaki itu, dari jarak sedekat ini. Pandangan kami bertemu untuk beberapa detik lamanya. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka membuatnya seperti orang bodoh. Entahlah, ekspresinya berubah kaku. Aku juga tak mengerti. Aku mencoba tersenyum, walau sebenarnya kegugupan melandaku. Terlebih lelaki itu tak memberi senyumnya sedikit pun. Ia menjulurkan tangannya terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya lagi menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Namaku, Park-Chan-Yeol." Ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Apa?" Ucapku dan Kyungsoo secara kompak.

"Park Chanyeol, panggil saja Chanyeol." Ucapnya.

"Byun Baekhyun." Balasku dengan singkat. Dapat ku lihat tangannya bergetar, memainkan ujung kemeja putih oranye nya dengan pandangan yang masih menatapku.

Ia berjalan berbalik, aku sampai melongo dibuatnya. Kyungsoo menarik tanganku agar mengikuti lelaki itu. Kami berjalan beriringan disebelahnya.

"Jurusan apa?" Tanyanya kaku.

"Bahasa Perancis." Jawabku tak kalah kaku. Entahlah, atmosfer saat itu benar-benar lucu. Belum lagi siulan Shindong dan teriakan-teriakan menggoda dari Jeongmin di ujung sana membuatku ingin melempari mereka dengan bangku! Menyebalkan sekali!

"Oppa berada di jurusan bahasa Jerman ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo mencoba mencairkan suasana. Dapat ku lihat melalui ekor mataku, ia mengangguk dengan senyum tipisnya. Ia berjalan mendahului kami lalu berbalik. Ia menatapku.

"Sudah kan?" Tanyanya dengan senyuman. Aku memiringkan kepalaku. Setelahnya aku tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk.

"O-oke, hehehe." Lelaki itu-Chanyeol, berbalik sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Tertawa pelan seperti orang gila. Aku berjalan berbalik. Ku lihat Kyungsoo merengut disebelahku.

"Hiks! Aku malu! Sialan! Dia seperti tak menghargai dirimu sama sekali. Mengapa responnya seperti itu padamu? Aku yang sakit hati! Dasar sombong!" Ucap Kyungsoo. Ya, sejujurnya aku juga merasa kecewa. Aku merasa harga diriku seperti jatuh di depan lelaki itu. Pasti setelah ini ia takkan mau menatapku lagi. Pasti setelah ini ia akan mengecapku sebagai gadis aneh. Pasti setelah ini ia akan bercerita pada teman-temannya dan aku akan ditertawakan. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku ingin berhenti kuliah sekarang juga!

"Sialan! Mengapa responnya jelek sekali, eoh? Sok tampan sekali dia? Kau tau adik kandung? Ekspresinya saat berjalan tadi? Sebelah alisnya terangkat, benar-benar ingin ku tinju juga wajahnya!"

Aku hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Daehyun-yang memanggilku adik kandung- dan juga umpatan-umpatan konyolnya itu.

"Sudahlah, itu artinya ia tak memiliki ketertarikan padaku dan_hey! Kyungsoo, mengapa kau yang menangis?" Tanyaku heran pada Kyungsoo yang menangis pelan di pundak Jeongmin.

"Hiks, dia tega sekali. Maafkan aku Baek, kau akan menanggung malu setelah ini karena aku."

"Sudahlah, biasa saja. Aku juga takkan memikirkannya." Ucapku setenang mungkin. Yang jelas, hanya dengan mengetahui namanya saja aku sudah cukup lega. Mengetahui bagaimana ekspresinya saat melihatku aku jadi bisa menyimpulkan Chanyeol lelaki yang seperti apa. Setidaknya, rasa penasaranku mulai berkurang padanya. Dan itu artinya, kesempatanku untuk melupakannya semakin besar.

"Aku harap setelah ini akan turun hujan deras." Lirihku.

Aku memasang earphone putih dikedua telingaku. Ku hidupkan sebuah lagu klasik favoritku-yang mana pernah Chanyeol mainkan sambil bermain gitar. Aku menatap ke arah bawah dengan sendu. Memperhatikannya tengah bermain gitar bersama teman-teman perempuannya dan salah seorang perempuan yang selalu berada di dekatnya-aku menduga bahwa perempuan itu adalah kekasih Chanyeol.

Sepertinya Tuhan mendengar doaku dengan baik. Tak lama setelahnya hujan turun dengan deras, disertai angin kencang. Puluhan orang dibawah sana berlari mencari tempat berteduh, karena hujan mendadak tersebut. Termasuk Chanyeol yang berlari menggandeng tangan yeoja yang ku ketahui bernama Kim Hyejin itu masuk ke gedung fakultas.

Aku berjanji, di bawah hujan yang turun dengan deras. Diantara hembusan angin kencang yang menerbangkan beberapa helai daun yang mulai menguning. Dan di bawah langit kelabu saat itu. Aku akan melupakannya. Menghapusnya dari hatiku sebelum rasa itu kian mendalam. Membuang harapan palsu yang hanya membuatku bahagia di alam khayalku, namun menyakitiku di dunia nyata. Tuhan telah membantuku dengan menurunkan berliter-liter air hujan untuk menghapus semua kesedihanku yang tak berarti. Park Chanyeol, hari dimana aku mengenalmu. Hari itu pula aku akan menghapusmu dari fikiran dan hatiku. Biarlah semua hanya menjadi angan semu yang telah raib diterbangkan hembusan angin sore. Aku hanya tak ingin sakit hati. Untuk apa ku tersenyum dengan fantasi-fantasiku, namun semua itu palsu? Mulai esok hari, aku akan menjadi Byun Baekhyun yang baru. Ini adalah coretan asal tentang bagaimana perasaanku saat menjadi pengagum rahasiamu. Dan ku harap ini takkan berkelanjutan. Aku terlalu lelah disakiti oleh kata bernama cinta…

.

.

.

**l'amour est beau.**

**Lorsque vous tombez en amour, tout cela semblait heureux. **

**Comme dans un conte de fées.**

**Des nuages gris se révèlent comme le coton rose bonbon. **

**Automne sent bon le printemps. **

**Cependant, l'amour va faire mal quand la personne que vous aimez ne vous attrape pas. **

**Laissez tomber. **

**Je dois un admirateur secret. **

**comme le pissenlit. **

**Nous espérons que vous êtes la cueillette des tiges.**

**Mais jamais arrivé. **

**poudres blanches qui volent dans le vent. **

**laisser un muscle millions. **

**au revoir prince de mes rêves. **

**Je souhaite que vous êtes heureux ... **

**Je t'aime…**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeonghasseyo? Kembali lagi dengan author gilak istrinya chanyeol /plakk/ . sejujurnya ff oneshoot ini aku dedikasikan buat diriku sendiri. ini diambil dari pengalaman pribadi. Pengagum rahasia… oh pengagum rahasia~ hahaha, sedih banget yes? T.T **

**Oke, Aku pamit undur diri. ff ini Cuma selingan aja kok. Buat ff yang lain masih tetap dilanjut, nunggu ide nya gentayangan dulu /ga/ **

**Hoho, **

**Je t'emberasse… baybay~ ;) **


End file.
